A Twist in Time
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: Previously The Worst Birthday. Multi-chapter. The Librarians go back in time and meet familiar friends.
1. The Worst Birthday

The Worst Birthday:

 **Hey Lits! Forgive me if this story sucks… I'm a little rusty on my fanfic writing skills. This is my first story in a very long time so bear with me if it is a little cheesy or** **cliché** **. Reviews and comments are appreciated! Hope you enjoy!**

It had all begun with a simple mission. Locate the item that was causing people to travel back in time. They the location set as somewhere in Melbourne, Australia which made Ezekiel the partner to go along with Cassandra. Not that she had much of a choice. Flynn, Eve, and Jake were working together on a different mission involving a painting that comes to life at night and kills people. Plus she would feel bad if she left Ezekiel at the annex with nothing to do. So it was decided! Ezekiel gave Cassandra a basic tour around the large city but she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Alright what's going on?" Cassie suddenly turned in front of him forcing him to stop.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean you've been acting strange since we got here! If you didn't want to come with me all you had to do was tell me. I would've been fine on my own." She answered.

"Okay a. Jake would've killed me if I let you go alone and b. It's not that I didn't want to do this with you...it's just been a while since I've been here. It's a little awkward."

"How long has it been?" She asked suddenly curious if she could find out more about his past.

"8 years. Give or take a few months."

"You were fourteen when you left?! That's crazy! I was still in school when I was fourteen! How did you convince your parents to let you leave?"

"My dad was always pretty absent so he couldn't have cared less and my mom died when I was six so…" He trailed off. It was slightly awkward after that as they walked along until suddenly Ezekiel yelled. "Cassie look out!"

Cassandra tired to stop but it was too late. She walked right into a glowing blue force field like sphere before promptly passing out.

Cassandra woke up feeling groggy. It took her a few minutes to gather herself before she wondered where she was. It looked like some cheap pizza place with the creepy animatronics that had always scared her when she was young. When she looked around she realized she was in the kitchen could tell by the window that it was around 7 o'clock at night. What was she doing there? How did she get there? Where was-?

"Ezekiel?"

"Yeah poor kid." Cassandra turned to the thick Australian accent from her right. It was a teenager looking out into the restaurant floor. "Well the least you can do is go give him his cake." Cassandra was extremely confused but when she looked down she saw a crappy looking cake with writing that read a simple "Happy Birthday" on it. She walked into the main kids area to find the restaurant completely empty with the exception of a small kid with his back turned to her sitting at an empty table with a dented party hat on his head. She came around to where he could see her and she immediately recognized him as her favorite thief. The only exception was that he was seven. She could only tell by the balloon on the back of his chair that had a big seven on it.

"Ezekiel?"

"Oh. Yeah, thats me." He said glumly.

"Happy birthday!" She said. Simply saying those two words made the small boy burst into tears. "Oh no no no! What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" She asked as she patted his back awkwardly. She was used to the smug, sarcastic attitude of her Ezekiel that she had no idea how to console him when he was upset.

"No it's nothing that you said. It's just… my dad sent me a card that says "Can't make it this year champ! Maybe next year! Sorry.'" His eyes welled up with tears as he read. " He sends me one every year. I just thought this year would be different because Mom isn't here to celebrate with me anymore." Cassandra's heart broke as she listened to him.

"What about your friends from school?" She asked fearing she knew the answer based on the absence of kids at his "party".

"I don't have any friends. Most people think I'm weird because I'm smarter than them." Cassandra certainly understood that. That was her entire school life, being picked on because she was smarter than the other kids. But she had always imagined Ezekiel would be the class clown. The kind of kid that everyone wanted to be around because they knew something exciting always happens around him. She had no idea how alone he really was throughout his entire life. She suddenly had an idea.

"You do now. I'll be your friend. Now what do you say we have some fun and play in the arcade and on the playground?" She smiled when he grinned widely and revealed his missing front teeth. "Just one question, what's todays date?"

" October 11th, 2000. Why?"

"Just wondering." Cassandra realized that it was the same day back in real time making that day Ezekiel's birthday. "Now let's go have fun!" Together they played all sorts of arcade games and won cool prizes with their tickets.

"Race you to the tube slide!" Little Ezekiel yelled before taking off into a sprint. He was just as fast in her time too. He went down first and then Cassandra. As she went down the slide it got darker and darker and she heard a faint noise that continued to grow louder and louder.

"Cassandra?! Cassandra?! C'mon wake up! Oh thank god!" A fully grown Ezekiel breathed a sigh of relief as she sat in real time. She was a little shaky so he helped her stand and as soon as she was on her feet she tackled him in a bear hug. "Okay what is this thing that were doing right now? He asked making her giggle and release but not before she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks but how did you know that it was today?" He asked with a clear look of confusion on his face.

"I have my ways." She said promptly before they linked arms and headed back to the annex to find out more about time travel.


	2. Prom

**A Twist in Time:**

 **A/N: Hey LITS so I have gotten a few reviews that have just made me so appreciative for such nice people. This was the first story that I have written in 14 months and I was nervous that people weren't going to like it because I, like most people, decide the quality of my work off of what others think of it. However the user Crisdin and I were talking and they gave me some really good ideas on how to make this a multi-chapter fanfic! So without further ado...chapter 2.** _ **Italics are thoughts.**_

"So basically I walked through this light blue bubble and I was transported to the past. I got to meet little Ezekiel! He was so cute and innocent!" Cassandra squealed girlishly.

"I wonder what happened." Jake mumbled sarcastically. "So we still have no idea what this thing is or how to fix it?"

"Nope but I'm going back to investigate a little bit more." She answered.

"Not without me you're not. I don't want you going alone and passing out on the street again." Jake said protectively.

"What the hell am I? Chopped liver?" Ezekiel rang out from the corner. He had been surprisingly quiet since they got back from the time bubble. Jake had guessed that it had something to do with what Cassandra had seen. He wasn't going to ask however because no matter how badly he and the thief got along, he knew when to draw the line and he could tell that whatever had happened was personal.

"You let her walk through it the first time!" Jake's temper was rising.

"I said 'Watch out!' She's a big girl. She can see. I would've pulled her back but it was too late. I did my best. Sorry if it wasn't up to your standards." Jake and Cassandra's eyes widened as Ezekiel finished his rant. Each word becoming more Australian sounding. With that the thief walked away.

"I think you two broke him." Jenkins' sudden deep voice boomed causing the pair to jump.

"I have never seen him so worked up over something." Jake felt bad. He was kinda hard on the thief.

"I think it's everything that's been going on. I must have seen something that he wanted to keep hidden from everyone." Cassandra explained. "Whatever it is it certainly affected him."

"Speaking of affects, Cassandra, you had one on the 'time bubble.'" Jenkins said putting air quotes around time bubble. "It has grown since you went through it. The edge has become less visible too. I kept my eye on it and normal people can walk right through it without any trouble. It's people that know about magic that go back in time. I tried to watch it but it became impossible to find. I'll keep in touch if I think either of you are about to walk into it. Good luck."

Jake and Cassandra didn't speak at all while they were searching for the portal and anyone suspicious that might be controlling it. They were too focused. Cassandra was a few steps behind Jake when she got a call from Jenkins.

"I found it! It was difficult to locate but I did it. I just looked around the area then I saw a slight glimmer and- Jake is about to walk right through...and he did." Cassandra's head snapped up and there was Jake on the ground. She would just have to wait until he woke up.

9 years before…

It was all too familiar. The chatter of teenagers, the slamming of lockers, the posters that hung across the halls. Jake was in a high school. He saw a sign that read "Madison Ryker for queen." On it was the face of blonde girl who he could tell was a spoiled brat just by looking at her. He turned and saw the poster girl herself walking arm in arm with a boy that looked exactly like her in male form. She saw her whisper to a tall guy with dark brown hair and green eyes before they both laughed. The guy with the green eyes walked over to this girl who was jumping to get a book off the top shelf of her locker because she was too short to reach it. Her locker was decorated with all sorts of STEM fair posters and ribbons, all blue. He recognized the redhead immediately.

 _So now I'm back in time. Spectacular._ The green eyed guy grabbed the advanced quantum physics book. Cassandra turned.

"Thanks! I hate being so shor-" Cassandra began to straighten herself out when she saw who it was. "Josh.. oh um hi." Cassandra blushed. Jake got closer and began to listen in to what they were saying.

"So I hear this is your last year here." Josh smirked.

"Yeah, my parents are taking me out even though I'm just a junior." She answered.

"Are they taking you out because of your brain thingie?" Josh asked while picking at his perfectly manicured nails. Jake clenched his jaw. He did not like that punk.

"Uh yes." Cassandra answered clearly flustered by that unexpected question. Most people didn't talk about her tumor with her. It embarrassed them.

"So anyways… Are you going to prom?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes that Jake recognized as the 'Ezekiel planning a heist look.'

"I might. No one has asked me yet if that is what you're wondering." She answered.

"How about me?" He asked.

"Josh Parker...did you just ask me to prom?" She was honestly a little shocked. He was one of the more popular kids at school and she,well, she was not.

"Yeah I'll pick you up at eight. Wear green. It'll look nice on you." With that he was gone. Cassandra had a huge smile plastered on her face. From behind him he heard the blonde twins snicker.

That Saturday night, Cassandra was all dressed in a floor length green gown. She had her hair in an ornate bun with braids leading into it. She had silver makeup, shoes, and jewelery. What she didn't have was a date. Josh never showed up. She finally decided to leave because maybe he forgot he was picking her up and would be waiting at the prom. Jake suddenly found himself in a tux standing in the middle of a crowded gym.

"Josh? You never picked me up. I thought we were going together." Cassandra's voice rang out. Suddenly the air was filled with laughter.

"Why did you think that?" Josh asked.

"Because you asked me." Cassandra whispered as she suddenly knew exactly what was going on. What with Madison and Mason Ryker cracking up laughing at her.

"Why would I do that. I must say you do look pretty...pathetic." Another eruption of laughter rang through the group. Cassandra had had enough. She sheepishly walked to a wall and sat on a chair. Not making any eye contact with the people that were laughing at her as they walked by. Jake had a plan. The slow song came on and everyone grabbed their dates and started dancing.

"Care to dance?" Cassandra glanced up at the outstretched hand and saw a handsome man with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Why so you people can trick me into thinking I'm worth something again. No thanks." She sniffled clearly feeling insecure. _Poor kid. She must have had her hopes up for that punk._

"I'm truly sorry that that happened to you but I had nothing to do with it. I just came over here to ask a beautiful, smart young woman to dance." He said. He must have looked genuine to her because she smiled and took his hand. They danced until the music began to fade.

Present day…

Jake sat up with a start and knocked heads with Cassandra.

"Ow!" Both gripped their heads in pain. He smiled at her before they decided to walk back to the annex without any clue of what was happening. They needed to tell Eve and Flynn what was happening.


	3. The Death Glare

**A Twist in Time:**

 **A/N: Hey LITS so here is the Evlynn chapter. I honestly think this is one of the cutest chapters. I hope you enjoy part three.** _**As per usual italics are thoughts.**_ **I do not own the Librarians. I wish I did.**

Now it was getting annoying. Each member at the annex was calling Flynn, one at a time, including Jenkins on his **many** phones. Jenkins had had just enough to want to kill the librarian.

"Jake?" Cassandra asked with a clearly bored voice.

"Nada." He moaned after a few minutes causing Ezekiel to bang his head on the desk three times. Eve chose to walk in a at that moments.

"So we're just gonna let him abuse himself? Alright." She chose to ignore the thief. "What's up. Everyone looks annoyed."

"We can't get ahold of Flynn. We've been trying for the past 3 hours." Jake answered.

"and 54 minutes." Rang in Cassandra who was now, along with Ezekiel, laying upside down with her head hanging off the desk.

"It's been a long time." He turned his neck so he could see Cassandra. " I bet I can last longer than you." He smiled and outstretched a hand to the redhead.

"You're on." Cassandra shook the hand to signify the beginning of their bet.

"Is that it? You just can't get a hold of Flynn? That's an easy fix." She pulled out her phone and called her boyfriend. He answered after the first ring and she handed the phone to Jenkins.

"Mr. Carson we have discovered an anomaly that occurred during the time that magic returned to the world. It's basically a rip in time that is causing time travel. We don't know how to stop it however, which brings us to you. We're hoping that if you can come you could see for yourself and figure out how to stop it." Jenkins spoke into the phone.

"I would like to but I'm a little tied up… literally. I have an Incan guard holding me hostage but he is also holding the phone to my ear. I can be there tomorrow." He said cheerfully.

"Alright just be careful." Eve, who now had her phone back, warned. She turned back to Stone and the two hanging upside down. "Ok so who is coming with me to check it out?"

"I can." Stone piped in.

"I can't I'm a little busy. Maybe Ezekiel can come." A very red faced Cassandra turned to the thief who looked completely normal.

"Nice try but I don't give up that easily." He was completely comfortable and knew he could stay that way for hours before it began to grow uncomfortable.

"I'll watch over the children and make sure they don't fight. Have fun with your time bubble." Jenkins emphasized children while glaring at the giggling duo. "Although Mr. Stone I do think that maybe you should go rescue Mr. Carson. Is that alright with you Colonel Baird?"

"That's fine. I can go on my own." With that Eve left to find the bubble and with her luck...walk right through it.

As it turned out her luck was not on her side as she walked all around the town but couldn't find it. So she returned to the Annex after about an hour. What she found was a dirty, bruised Jakob Stone, an equally dirty but less bruised Flynn, and a neutral Jenkins. All of them looked at the pair, who remained upside down, with confusion.

"How is his face not as red as hers. They've been like this for over an hour." Jenkins muttered. Cassandra's face was redder than her hair but Ezekiel's was his normal pale shade.

"I told you. Practice." He spoke. The odd thing was that he was eating his regular double cheese double pep pizza and looked completely at ease.

"Alright I'm just gonna ignore that. Can you two come with me now?" She pointed to Jake and Flynn. When they nodded they left.

Jake was walking ahead of the couple who were making small talk When he bounced back against the surface of something. He tried to walk forward again… nothing.

"Colonel Baird? There's like a force field here." He told her.

"Really? I don't see or feel anythi-" The Colonel was cut off by walking where Jake couldn't. She immediately passed out.

TIME JUMP

Eve found herself at an elementary school playground. As she looked around she saw an arrangement of girls playing hopscotch and jumping rope, a large group of boys playing kickball, and a bunch of kids on the swingset. She also saw a group of boys standing in a circle around something. As she got closer she saw it was Flynn Carson. _Of course I had to see him. It like the universe wants me to die of adorable overload._ Flynn was jumping to try to catch a book that the older boys were tossing above his head. None of them seemed to noticed the blonde adult walking towards them until she caught the book mid air. They turned around and saw her piercing blue eyes and had an immediate look of shock mixed with fear.

She spoke one simple word. "Run." And they took off as far from her as they could get. Flynn had the large goofy smile that adored plastered to his face.

"Thanks! I bet they'll never call me skinny Flynny or anything stupid like that again." He beamed at his protector. "At least not with a guardian like you around."

Eve smiled at his use of the word guardian. "Do you know how to stop them when I'm not around?"

"Yeah!" He shouted with excitement.

"Alright this always works on this kid I know. You'll get to meet him one day. His name is Ezekiel and sometimes he does bad things so I have to act like his mother and give him 'the glare.'" Flynn's eyes widened at the mysterious name but asked the least expected question.

"What bad stuff does he do?" He whispered.

"Oh nothing too awful. He steals. Anyways, I'm gonna teach you how to do the glare so that way whenever they mess with you, all you have to do is glare at them." She told him.

"And what if that doesn't work?" He asked with big brown eyes.

"Then I'll show you how to punch without hurting your hands." She answered. "Now onto the glare." There they sat practicing the death glare until recess was over. She looked over as the other kids started running inside and noticed a tall, pale man with brown hair and green eyes in an all black suit just standing and staring at her. She began to walk over towards him when he said, "Goodnight Guardian." in an Australian accent. Then he snapped his fingers and the world grew dimmer until she awoke on the street.

"I know what's causing this!" She shouted as she sat up with a start causing Flynn and Jake to jump slightly. She took off towards the Annex with the boys following closely behind.

"Okay so there is a man who snapped and it caused me to return. I'm sure he has something to do with it." She told the group when they had all gotten to the Annex.

"What did he look like?" Flynn asked.

"Well he had brown hair, green eyes, and a thick Australian accent." She told them.

"Hey I saw a guy who looked like that when I went name was Josh. He asked Cassie to prom." All eyes turned to her.

"I saw a worker at the pizza place when I went back who looked and sounded like the man you described. As for a prom date...no one named Josh asked me." She told them.

"So we have probable cause to believe he caused this. Excellent! We are one step closer to finishing this case up." Jenkins stated with glee.

"Oh we also found out that if you've already been back in time, you can't go back through the bubble. So we only have a few more shots before we're screwed." Jake said which put a damper on the good mood.

The "children" as Jenkins called them were still upside down until Cassandra got a nosebleed which caused her to sit up so that she could breathe causing the thief to sit up and hand her his handkerchief.

"How did you stay like that for so long?" She asked with a muffled vice.

"Easy! I used to hang from vent for hours when I had to break in through ceilings to steal things. I got really good at it. Plus I was considered the king of the monkey bars when I was a kid." He stated with a smirk causing Cassandra to roll her eyes.

"Of course you were."

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to upload this. I had a really hard time writing this for some reason. I worked in some Casekiel and a whole lot of Evlynn. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be up soon. Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated. Thanks guys! xoxoxo**


	4. Edward Magisterium

**A Twist in Time:**

 **A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm sooo sorry guys! I have had quite the week and writing has been the last thing on my mind. On Tuesday, my older sister was in a car accident where she hit a pole then ran into a tree. Luckily she survived the crash with just a minor concussion and cut on her head. My dad is also in college and found out that he failed a test and isn't going to graduate. Sorry it took me so long! This is a chapter all about Jake and Flynn! I imagine Jake to be around 30. I don't own the Librarians! I wish I did ;)**

"His name is Professor Edward Magisterium. He used to be a student of mine.. He always had in interest in time travel but I never thought he ever would it." Flynn said looking very worried. They had Cassandra think up exactly what he looked like and Jake drew him. "We do not underestimate this man. He's not good at fighting but he is a genius. Smarter not harder."

"No punchy!? For once it's my kind of mission!" Ezekiel said excitedly causing the others to glare at him. The group was pretty discouraged about fighting him and Ezekiel's excitement seemed unnecessary to the rest of the team.

"He said smarter. How is that your area of expertise?" Cassandra sassed causing him to stick his tongue out at her.

"Anyway. I know the kid so I think that it's best that I go in to defeat him." Flynn told the group who agreed. "I have no idea why he's doing this though."

Flynn left the Annex and found the location of the bubble in minutes. He turned to Eve.

"Good luck Librarian. I can't give you backup in there. The only other person that can enter is Ezekiel and I doubt he would be much help so be careful." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and pushed him through the bubble.

 **21 years before…**

Flynn lands in an old, musty smelling library that appears to be all but empty. Luckily no one noticed the shocked expression on his face from encountering an odd lapse of time. He saw only a few people, one being a young boy with large, shifty, blue eyes reading a book about trains. They seemed to watch everything that was going on. After a few minutes of surveying the room Flynn saw his little shoulders relax again as he replaced his train book with a book about ancient Egyptian pottery. He seemed to be enjoying it until pair of heavily southern accented voices spoke in perfect unison.

"My of my what have we got here? A book about pots? Thats stupid." The twins looked nothing like Jake with bright orange hair, the only things they seemed to share was the eyes. "Dad will not be pleased to hear about this. You're supposed to take over the oil rig and we get the ranch."

"Rhett and Earl!? You're not supposed to leave the house alone. Mama won't be too happy to hear about that either. What do you say? I don't tell Mama if you don't tell Dad." Jake tried to blackmail his younger brothers.

"That would work except Missy brought us." Jake looked up to find his 12 year old sister flirting with another boy. Her dyed blonde curls were bouncing and her eyes were heavily lined. _She would be much prettier if she didn't try so hard._ Jake thought.

"What will it take to make you not say anything to Dad?" He asked. "Because honestly I was just researching something for my homework but I don't want Dad to think that I'm skipping town to become some artist like the people in New York."

"20 bucks and our chores for the week." They answered in perfect unison. Jake didn't even know which of his six year old brothers were which but he wanted to punch them both. He had been saving for a new bike. All the other third graders had cool bikes and he had Missy's old pink bike that they spray painted black. Needless to say it was ugly. With their money in hand the twins left with their sister while Jake stayed behind to "research" some more. At that point Flynn decided to step in.

"I like that bowl. It was made on the potter's wheel I believe around 3000 BCE. I love Egyptian pottery." Flynn gushed.

"Well then you'll know that the potter's wheel wasn't invented or used until the 27th century BCE making it impossible for this bowl to be shaped on a potter's wheel considering that it came from the 31th century BCE. It was hand shaped and painted. Obviously." The nine year old rolled his eyes at the adults ignorance. Flynn realized that the kid was right and pouted a bit. He had to choose his words carefully because he knew how untrusting Jake could be.

"I'm gonna tell it to you straight. You can do whatever you want in life. Don't something because you seek others approval. If they love you enough they'll understand and allow you to do what makes you happy." Flynn was sitting next to Jake on one of those chair meant for small children.

"It makes me happy that they're happy. Is that so bad?" Jake asked with a hint of anger.

"No it's just that you deserve to be happy too. Imagine this: You're an art mogul who collect priceless artifacts from all around the world." Flynn tried a new angle.

"Wow… that sounds like crap. I'm going to run my Dad's oil rig and make my family proud." Jake returned.

"This may sound odd but you would make a fantastic _librarian._ Who knows… one day you could work alongside a mathematician and a computer genius who doubles as a thief." Flynn threw all subtleties out the window.

"What kind of life would that be?" Jake asked both Flynn and himself.

"It's a life of mystery, of misery, of loneliness, and adventure." Flynn told him feeling a bit cool. If this were a movie there would be inspiring music in the background of that exact moment. It seemed like it until…

"Like I said, that life sounds like crap. I'm an Oklahoman Oil rigger and I always will be." With that Jake left and never returned. Flynn sighed in defeat and was shocked when he heard clapping from behind him. He turned and saw Edward in a dark brown suit with a green tie. His dark brown hair was slicked back and his green eyes shined.

"I did that on purpose you know. I made it be so that you can't help him. You got so close but you'll never give him the help he needs. Same way you did it with me. I had a grand idea! To travel to the past and fix any imperfect memories so that you become as happy as possible. But when I tried to go back I was trapped. So I traveled to the center and became the keeper of the time. Learning how to control everything that happens here." He spoke with grand gestures and excitement that told Flynn that Edward thought that he was not only smarter but better than everyone.

"Why are you doing this Ed?" Flynn asked.

Edward cackled. "Because it's fun! Everyone tormented me and it's my turn to torment others! I've had my breakthrough but you rejected that so this is my breakdown and there is nothing you can do about it because I control everything!" He laughed maniacally. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Send in the thief. There is nothing he can do against me and I know I can break into that dense skull of his." With that the world rippled and faded until Flynn was back in his own time where he sat up instantaneously as though he was having a nightmare. He grabbed Eve's hand and ran back to the Annex.

"I couldn't fix it! He's insane and he's out for vengeance. He doesn't care who he harms as long as he get revenge." He told the group. "I don't think we can beat him."

"We have to. There is no other option. He is wreaking havoc on people's lives, we can't just allow him to do that." Eve argued. "We only have one option." All eyes turned to the thief.

"Oh bloody hell."

 **A/N: Stay tuned for the final chapter! I'm really excited by this chapter. I wanted one where the heroes don't win for a change. For any Gotham fans, Edward was inspired by Edward Nygma. I'm also looking for ideas for a new story so if you guys have any requests. I'm hoping to give Ezekiel an OC girlfriend in a new story so I'm open to Jassandra but I'm mainly Ezekiel centric with other characters as secondary characters.**


	5. The Final Chapter

**A Twist in Time:**

 **A/N: Well here we are! Last chapter of this fanfiction… it has been quite the journey for me and I would have never accomplished it without you guys! On a older account I had 14 stories that were written for an old show but all the reviews would tell me what I could've or should've done differently but you fans are the best. I've never felt so encouraged to write and in all honesty, writing is my passion and I'm so glad that I can use it to make you happy and in the same sense I've made myself happy. Now that the painfully long part of this A/N is over I wanted to thank Crisdin for giving me such amazing ideas. Also I'm always looking for more LITS on tumblr so here's a link to my dash:** **. Alright here is the final chapter…**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own the Librarians. I imagine Eve to be about 35 in the show.**

"We know it's a lot to ask of you but you're the only one left that can defeat him and we need you to not be yourself." Cassandra explained to a clearly bored and irritated Ezekiel.

"Why not?" He asked although he already knew the answer. He was a wildcard. He'd been told that his whole life. Hell his own father referred to him as "the black sheep."

"Because he may not react well to your ways of communication. Some people don't find you quite as charming as you think they do." Cassandra chose her words carefully as not to insult the thief. Rather than letting the hurt show, he feigned shock with a hand grasping his chest.

"I would've never imagined that people don't like an overly sarcastic thief." Eve said walking in the room, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey! So many personal attacks today! Everyone here knows that I'm about to risk my own hide for you people, right." Eve sighed. She hated leaving it down to Ezekiel's sheer luck.

"I know." Eve suddenly turned with a very serious expression on her face. " Even though Flynn told you that this would not involve any physical pain...if he hurts you, hurt him back. I know that there is a piece in you that can and will do 'punchy' if provoked enough. Don't listen to what he has to say. Flynn said he was going to try to get in your head. If worst comes to worst, punch him where it hurts."

Ezekiel tried to put on a brave face but it was quite transparent to Eve. She had seen many soldiers who were much older than him that had done much easier things than him that couldn't keep their composure and left due to fear. She never blamed them because in the end, they, like Ezekiel, were just scared kids. Jenkins came through the door with a syringe with a rather long needle. It made Eve a little nervous and she wasn't the one getting stuck with it.

"This will hurt a bit but it will allow us to see what you can see and hear what you can hear." Ezekiel grimaced. "It will also allow us to help you if you freeze up and get into any trouble if it comes down to fighting. Eve can control what you do and I promise that you won't like it, but it may save your life.

"So basically what you're saying is that I have to fight an insane evil genius, I may have to physically fight, I have to get stuck by a needle, and someone may take over my body at any moment without any notice or permission?! Sounds like a blast." Ezekiel groaned, for the first time feeling like he was having a touch of bad luck.

"We know it's not ideal but if you fix this you'll be a hero." Cassandra told him.'

"Heroes are way too overrated. I prefer the neutral characters." Ezekiel told her while wincing in pain as Jenkins injected him with the magic goop.

"Agreed."He muttered.

"Alright are we set to leave then?" Jake asked.

"Yeah...I guess so." Ezekiel, who was now brandishing an impressive Hello Kitty bandaid, answered. He was slightly more pale with fear. Cassandra gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful." She told him before leaning in to whisper so only he could hear. "I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend." He felt warm when she told him this and couldn't help but smile because he finally was somewhere where he belonged. The others bid him good luck and farewell.

He and Jake came to the border before Jake spoke. "I know I give you a lot of hell but just make sure you come back."

"I'll do my best cowboy. And if I don't, don't take too long to tell Cassie how you feel. She deserves the very best and if you hurt he I'll haunt you and drive you crazy." With that Ezekiel saluted and fell backwards into the bubble.

 **26 years before…**

Ezekiel landed hard on his back on a sidewalk of a small, suburban neighborhood. He rubbed his back as a little girl with curly blonde hair came into voice.

"Are you alright? How did you do that? Do you need help? Should I call a parametic? 911? CPR? Heimlich?" Ezekiel laughed. Of course he got Eve Baird as his time travel buddy.

"I'm fine." He answered standing up.

"You didn't answer my question. How did you do that?" She glared her famous glare.

"Magic." He knew she wouldn't believe him but he did love to annoy her.

"Whatever.I seriously hate 20 year olds. They're so-" She was caught off by her neighbor opening his door. She quickly ran and hid behind Ezekiel for protection. Ezekiel watched as the clearly drunk man kicked a dog into his home. The dog was skinny and clearly unhealthy.

"Hi Evie!" He grunted, slurring his words. "Don't you look pretty today." Eve clutched Ezekiel's legs tighter as the man disappeared back into his home.

"Well he's creepy."Ezekiel shrugged as the young guardian came out from the protection of Ezekiel's legs.

"And worse, he's awful to that poor dog of his. I wish I could save him." Ezekiel smirked before crouching to her eye level.

"Maybe we can do something. What are his favorite things?" He asked coming up with a plan.

"He loves his pool. He goes swimming every day. Mom said that he used to be in the Olympics but he lost and went off the deep end." Eve laughed at her own pun.

After a quick stop at the craft store. They had everything they needed. They waited until 9 pm before striking so they could have the cover of darkness.

The next morning They watched as he dove into his pool. While he was busy swimming they rescued the dog and kept him in Eve's home. As he got out of the pool Eve had to stifle a laugh. Her neighbor was bright blue, courtesy of a bottle of blue dye. Ezekiel had also managed to steal his clothes, leaving him with nothing but a speedo. His work was done.

After explaining that he had to leave Ezekiel began to search for Edward. He found him in an old warehouse.

"Ah. Ezekiel Jones. Let me take you to my past."Edward clapped twice. Ezekiel watched as a young Edward was beaten by his father as a little girl stood by and watched. She had tears streaming from her eyes, own blackened with a scene changed to a scene on a playground where Ed was being bullied. The scene changed once more. This time Ed was in his twenties. Flynn was there too.

"You are manipulating the very sense of time! I promise you that this cannot happen. I won't allow it." Flynn told him. "In fact you're off the time project."

"So you see, I have been suppressed my whole life. But it's my turn. You were the one I wanted to fight because you have the most freedom. The others expect you to leave so you can at any moment you want. I crave that!" Edward laughed. "I will have that." He pulled out a gun of sorts and aimed it at Ezekiel. Suddenly his body switched to life. He was punching and kicking,He knew in a moment that Eve was controlling him,but none of the blows touched Edward. He was manipulating time and moving before He could touch him. He snapped and all of the worst moments of his life played before Ezekiel. He watched as his mom was killed. He saw as an old mentor of his abandoned him for the cops to find after a heist. The worst was when he saw a moment when he was sick with a flu. He had been alone like always but was severely sick and lonely. He felt a fire burn within him.

"Eve! The punches aren't working!" Flynn urged back at the real world.

"It's-it's not me. He is the one doing it. He's doing punchy all on his own." She whispered in shock as the group watched. He was actually hurting Edward because he hit him with surprising speed. He was doing well until Edward picked up his gun, which he had dropped in the fight, and shot Ezekiel with a blue ray.

"That sucks up magic. Now you're little friends don't get to see what happens to you." He told him. "Now lets get down to business. I suppose I can tell you my plan. I am sucking up all of your magic that brought you here and will help you get home. It will physically drain you of all the magic here. With that magic I will be able to leave and you'll be forced to stay. I'll get my own happy ending, you'll never see your friends. It all works out. For me that is."

"Edward Magisterium! What the hell are you doing?!"A female voice rang out from the darkness. Suddenly a beautiful girl with dark brown hair with mint green streaks in it and bright green eyes appeared.

"A-Ashton?"Edward looked surprised but also a bit amused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you." She stood a bit taller, which Ezekiel didn't think was possible because she was wearing quite tall heels, along with a pair of leather pants and a black tank top.

"Really? This is the rescue? My little sister?" Edward laughed. He seemed to believe that Ezekiel brought her. He cranked up the power on his gun and fired at Ezekiel, who slumped over unconscious. Filled with magic Edward opened the portal and returned to the present. Ezekiel was coming to when he saw a pair of beautiful green eyes come into his vision. He was stunned by her unconventional beauty. He tried to sit up but felt so incredibly weak that he couldn't move. "Who are you?" He rasped.

"We can talk about that later. I can get us out of here." She performed some sort of magic that Ezekiel didn't see because he was almost asleep again. He felt drained and was in so much pain, just like Edward said. Suddenly they weren't in a warehouse but on the street of Portland once more. She supported him while he led them to the Annex. When a severely hurt Ezekiel and a random girl walked through the door it was shocking to say the least.

"What happened?" Flynn asked.

"Edward got away."Ezekiel groaned through his pain.

"And who are you?" Jake turned to the girl.

"I'm Ashton Magisterium. I'm Edward's little sister. I'm from the future and you are all in grave danger."

 **A/N: SURPRISE! I have planned out a sequel. I promise that there will be future Librarians lives and it'll be cute as we watch Ezekiel flirt. I'm really excited by this story because it's my first story with a sequel. I hope you guys enjoyed xoxoxo ~FGaT**


End file.
